My Savior
by Musetta31
Summary: Marnie is stuck in a bad home in Detroit. She hates her mother and her father can't help her. But Alex Shelley, her neighbor across the street, can. What will he do when he realizes a certain Straight Edge superstar is stealing his chance from him?
1. Fights in the Home

_So, I've chosen to do a new story using yet another OC. This character is completely mine. Other than that, I own nothing. The rest are the property of TNA, the WWE, and themselves. Enjoy!_

* * *

Pushing a black nailed hand through his blond hair, Alex looked up from the book he had resting in his lap to eye the house across the street. The voices coming from it were getting louder and louder as the afternoon wore on.

He raised an eyebrow when the door opened, revealing a dark-haired girl. She slammed the door behind her and started up the walk.

An older woman opened the door, shouting out after her, "Go ahead, do that God damned wrestling bull shit again! Don't come home later, either!" and slammed the door again.

The girl stopped where she stood, at the end of the walk. She put her head down, hands clenched at her side, and sat on the wall outside her house.

Alex stood, putting his book down, and walked across the street. He stopped when he was standing in front of her. "You okay?"

She looked up for a moment, eyes red, and then looked back down, nodding. "Fine."

He cleared his throat, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Marnie. You can stay with me tonight if you need to."

The raven sighed, nodding again. "Thanks, 'Lex. Hey, you wanna come to the AWC with me tonight?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah. Sounds cool to me. I get to sit next to you while you do commentary?"

She chuckled a bit. "Obviously. I wouldn't invite you otherwise." The girl looked up, green eyes shining. "Let's go. I have matches to comment on."

* * *

"Ooh, and there's the submission, and he's got it locked in! There's Phil Punk with the Anaconda Vice! And there it is! He tapped out! We have a new Awesome Wrestling Corporation champion, folks!" Marnie cheered internally at the defeated expression on the other man's face when Phil stood, arms held up in victory. He winked at the girl, crossing his arms over his chest in a signature taunt. She crossed hers back, revealing X's on the backs of her hands, and the men left the arena. "Well, that's it! Come back next week for our next series of matches. See what awaits our new champ, Phil Punk. Until then, this is Marnie Shelley signing off."

The girl switched off her headset and turned to see Alex looking at her strangely. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of what to say before speaking. "Shelley? Marnie Shelley?"

She laughed. "I couldn't think of a last name, and I sure as hell wasn't using Asterwinder. Shelley rolls off the tongue."

He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood. "Whatever you say..."

The raven punched him lightly on the arm. "Please. Like you've never changed your name. Mr. Patrick Martin."

The blond cringed at his name. "Sh! No one else knows that! My parents don't even call me Patrick now..."

Marnie laughed, walking toward the doors. "I know. That's sad, man. Your own parents call you by your ring name." Putting a hand to her chin, she said thoughtfully, "I wonder if Phil got his name from his parents calling him Punk all the time..."

Alex scowled. "Phil... What's so great about him, Marnie?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, 'Lex. He's just got this charm about him, know what I mean? That, and he's, like, the only guy I know who'll mosh with me at the Straight Edge concerts."

Pushing his hair back again, he sighed. "I'd go if you asked me to, you know."

Marnie laughed. "You? Moshing?" Holding the door open for him, she shook her head, smirking. "I think I'd have to pay to see that."

* * *

"Get that damn marker off the back of your hand now, Marnie Asterwinder, or I'll scrub it off myself!" The older woman yelled as Marnie walked in the door.

"I'm eighteen now, mother, you can't make me. And you don't even know what it's for, so why are you making me take it off?" she asked calmly, hiding her anger beneath the surface.

"It's for that damn gang you're in. The stupid Straight Edge thing. There's no reason for you to have that ugly black on your hands all the time." She gestured toward the bathroom. "Now, go take it off!"

Marnie shook her head. "No, I will not take it off. It's my choice to wear it, I wear it for personal reasons, I will not take it off!"

"Then get out!"

"Fine! I'll go stay with Alex then!" The raven picked up her bag again and opened the door she hadn't left, looking toward her parent's room. "Night Dad, I'll see you in the morning for work."

A blond man poked his head out of the nearby room, concerned. "All right. Good night, Marnie."

"OUT!"

Shaking her head at her mother with a glare, Marnie turned and closed the door behind her.

She walked across the street and knocked on Alex's door. A woman opened the door. "Ah, Marnie, it's great to see you again! Your mother, I'm assuming...?" Marnie nodded. The woman let her in. "Alex is in his room. Go ahead up."

The raven walked quickly up to the room in question and entered without a knock, to find Alex painting his nails anew. She snorted at the sight of the man looking more feminine than her and dropped her bag. He looked up momentarily before returning his focus to his nails. "Kicked out again."

She growled in response and walked over to his computer, making herself at home in the familiar room. She signed onto messenger, talking as she did. "What else is new, right? I show up with X's on my hand, I refuse to take them off, I get kicked out again. I may as well just pay rent to your mom, she takes better care of me."

Alex laughed a bit, blowing on his left hand. "Why don't you move in? It'd be easier on all of us. Mom already said you could."

Marnie shook her head. "Can't... I can't leave my dad alone with her. He'd die before the year was up." The two fell silent then, Alex painting and Marnie typing away, before Marnie let out a high pitched squeal.

"What? What happened? Is there a spider or something?" Alex asked, concerned.

Marnie turned with a great smile on her face. "No! It's... Wah! Creed and Rise Against and Killswitch! Doing a concert in Providence tonight! Phil got me a ticket to go with him! Ohmigod, ohmigod, this is frickin amazing man!"

Shaking his head at Marnie's excited jumping, Alex looked down at her bag and started looking through it. "Date with Phil means you'll be wearing..." He pulled out a pair of black pants with chains. "These, and..." He looked more before finding a tight low-cut black tanktop with green X's on it, attached to a bright green mesh shirt. "These." He looked some more before pulling out a pair of fingerless black gloves, also with green X's. "Oh, and of course, these."

The raven looked at the outfit approvingly. "Good choices, as usual, m'dear. You know what I like."

He laughed. "More like, I know what he'll like. It's a sexy outfit on you."

Marnie raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" She smirked. "Good." The girl picked up the clothes and left to change in the bathroom.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Alex smacked himself in the head. "God, I can't believe I said that! How stupid am I?" He shook his head, calming down just as Marnie came back in the door.

What Alex had said before was completely correct. The pants, while loose over the legs, hugged her hips in an accentuating manner. The tops she wore were both slightly low cut, showing a little bit of cleavage, and the tightness of them showed off her flat stomach well. Through the mesh, a tattoo of a music staff could be seen on her right bicep, and in the small space between the tank top and her pants, the words "Straight X Edge" could be read.

She turned in a circle, causing her short raven hair to whip around with her. "How do I look?"

He smiled. "You look good."

The girl smiled wide, reaching for a nearby mirror. She pulled eyeliner out of her pocket and had just finished it when she heard a roar coming down the street. It stopped outside the house. Alex peeked out the mirror. "Phil's here, Marnie."

She jumped, slightly excited, and clapped. "Great! I'll be home in a couple hours. Thank you so much for letting me stay, 'Lex." Marnie wrapped the boy in a hug before leaving quickly.

Sighing, Alex watched out the window as she climbed on the motorcycle behind Phil. "No problem, Marnie," he whispered to the girl's figure as the bike started up again. Watching the two figures recede from his view, he shook his head. "No problem at all."

* * *

_So! What do you think? Like Marnie? Don't like Marnie? By the way, I realize that Alex Shelley's real name is Patrick Martin and that most people probably don't call him Alex outside the show. I just think it's cuter this way, since she has a nickname for him that's cute. And I have indeed intertwined the WWE and TNA here with use of Shelley and Punk at the same time. Sabin is probably going to be incorporated later, but... anyway, I'm revealing way too much now! Please, review! Reviews make me a very happy person! Hope you enjoyed, and keep reading!_


	2. Edge Concerts and Relationships

_Part Two is now here. I've decided that I really like Marnie... Though I tell you now, I have almost no clue where I'm going with this. I think I have an ending in mind, but we'll see how it goes from here... Legalities! Only Marnie is mine. The rest are the WWE, TNA, and their own._

* * *

Holding the hand in hers tightly, Marnie carefully weaved her way through the violently moshing crowd. The two were headed toward what was usually a bar to sit and regain their breathing.

The crowd's movement slowed as the two got to the counter. Marnie sat on one of the stools, letting out a breath of relief. Phil ordered two Pepsi's, handing one to the girl, and paid for them both. She nodded in appreciation, popping the can open, and took a long sip. Putting the can down, she smiled. "Thanks, Phil."

The man nodded and took a sip of his own before placing it on the counter near hers. It was then that the two realized their hands were still intertwined. He grinned, leaning a bit closer to her. "I'm really glad you came tonight, Marnie."

"Me too." She looked down, blushing lightly, before her green eyes raised to meet his.

Phil smiled wider and closed the small distance between them. Their lips pressed together lightly as the lilting melody of Creed's "Hide" came to a peak.

* * *

Pecking Phil lightly on the lips, Marnie turned the doornob and entered the Martin household. She waved at Mr. and Mrs. Martin kindly before ascending to Alex's room yet again.

The door was already open for her when she got there. The raven walked in and sat on the edge of Alex's bed, causing the man to look up from the book he'd been reading. She chuckled. "Still reading about Sting, huh?"

He nodded. "How was the show?"

The girl felt a small blush crawl up her cheeks. "It was really good. Creed was fantastic, Killwitch was godly, and Rise Against was their usual moshly goodness."

The blond shook his head, laughing a little. "You know I didn't mean just the music, girlie. How was it being out with Phil?"

Marnie's smile widened. "Well... He kissed me."

"Oh?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The raven laid back against the bed, putting her arms out beside her. "God, it was great. He's so sweet, he paid for my drinks all night, got me a new Creed shirt which is currently in my pocket... And he officially asked me out like two minutes ago.

Letting the words wash over him, he closed his book. He sighed, painting a smile on his face. "Good. I'm glad for you, Marnie. You deserve this."

She let out a deep breath, letting her eyes slide shut. "Thanks, 'Lex." The girl turned her head in his direction, opening her eyes. "We need to get you a girl."

He laughed. "Please. I have a girl in mind."

Marnie propped her head up on her arm. "So go for her."

"It's not that easy, Marnie. She's got a guy now."

"Oh..." The raven nodded closing her eyes again. "Well, don't give up on her. You gotta fight for someone you really like."

Alex smiled, laying back next to her with a sigh. "Okay. I'll keep fighting."

* * *

Marnie woke up early the next morning. She turned over in the arms of her friend, sighing at the boy's placid expression. Everytime she and her mother fought, Marnie would spend the night with Alex, usually falling asleep in his arms. Shaking her head, the raven pecked him on the cheek and untangled herself from him, pushing a hand through her hair.

The girl packed her bag quickly and left a note on the pillow next to him, saying she'd be back later on, depending on her mother.

Marnie crossed the street to her home and dropped her backpack in her bedroom before returning to the front to wait for her father. The man came out, and both got into the car.

The raven worked as an engineering assistant in Asren Videos, where her father was the head of the technological engineering staff. The drive was a little over an hour, but it was worth driving the distance to be able to actually talk.

As they passed the ten minute mark, Marnie let out a sigh. "I hate fighting with her."

Her father, Sean, nodded. "I know. She just doesn't understand you, Marn. She doesn't get why you'd give up being a lawyer to wrestle, or to do music, or anything else for that matter."

"But I love it, Daddy. I can't just give it up." The raven ran a hand through her hair before remembering to pull it up into a high ponytail. "I hate this."

"I know. Just keep going with it. She won't like anything you do, hun." He switched lanes, as well as the radio station, before speaking again. "When's the talent scout coming up again?"

"Two weeks, on October 15th. Two days before Edge Day, and Edgefest, for that matter."

Sean thought for a moment. "Good. I'll be there."

* * *

Alex ran to the gym upon waking up. Turning down the iPod on his arm, he opened the door and went immediately over to the weight rack. The blond stretched for a few minutes before starting off on 50 pound weights.

He looked up about twenty minutes later to see Phil standing across from him, lifting the same weights he was. Alex nodded at the man, who nodded back, and pulled his headphones out. "I hear the show was good last night."

Phil smiled. "It was great, man. Marnie's one heck of a girl."

Holding back a scowl, he nodded. "I know. Just... be careful for her, okay? Don't hurt her. I'd have to come after you if you hurt her."

The other man laughed, a deep dark laugh. "Don't worry about her, Martin. I'll take good care of her." He did a few more curls on his right arm. "Besides. Like you could hurt me if you tried."

* * *

_Oh dear, more drama. When is there not drama, right? Heheh. So! Reviews please! They make me happy!_


	3. Kicked Out and Moving In

_So. I started working on this part of the story in school. It may be a little bit choppy. But this part was a little more difficult to write. This is sort of how I determine where the story's going, so there's no guarantee as to how good it actually is._

* * *

_**Three Months Later**_

Closing the door behind her, Marnie walked through the house, pausing only to read the clock. 4:15. She was early.

As the raven passed through the kitchen, her mother grabbed her hand, looking at the back. As she entered her room, she could hear the woman say, "Good, that black shit's finally gone."

Rolling her eyes, Marnie closed the door behind her. She turned up her music and grabbed her book. Flipping to the page she was on, she laid on her bed and let herself get lost.

The dark-haired girl was pulled from her rest by a pounding on the door. She stood with a yawn and opened the door tos ee her mother. "Dinner," the woman said.

Marnie looked at the pans on the stove, crinkling her nose at the sight of the man. "I'm not eating that. You know I don't eat meat."

"You will eat it, Marnie."

"No, I won't!" Marnie eyed her mother incredulously. "You can eat the innocent animal, but I sure as hell will not!"

"Then leave," the older woman said dangerously.

Shaking her head, the girl walked into her room and picked up another bag, this one full of new clothes. She had expected this, so in preparation, she packed. She picked up her book and started for the door when her mother grabbed her arm.

"You leave this house, you don't come back tonight. And you start packing tomorrow. Understand?"

Marnie glared at her. "Fine. I'll be here for my stuff tomorrow."

* * *

Alex barely looked up when he heard Marnie coming up the stairs. The girl opened the door and sat at the computer chair, looking at him for a moment, before letting her head drop into her hands.

At that, Alex looked up. This was unusual, especially for Marnie. Usually, she was happy to be there instead of in her home. He grabbed the arm of the chair, pulling her close to him, and wrapped his arms around the girl. "What's wrong, Marn?"

She started shaking, sobs wracking her small frame. "She really kicked me out this time. As in, permanently. What am I gonna do, 'Lex? I can't go home..."

The blond rubbed her back comfortingly. "Well, you know you can stay here, at least for the night. We can talk to mom tomorrow, if you want."

Marnie shook her head. "I couldn't do that. I couldn't invade on you like that. We'd be sharing a room, and I'm barely home as is... And I feel bad enough that I eat here most of the time. I'm sure you're sick of vegetarian food."

Alex shook his head, pulling back to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "It's no problem for us, Marnie. Trust me. We can talk to her tomorrow if you don't figure something else out. Okay?"

The girl nodded, putting her head down again. "I'm sorry, 'Lex. I hate coming over here like this. I feel stupid..."

The boy shook his head, tilting her face up to look at him. "Don't be sorry about any of this, Marnie. This isn't your fault." He hugged her to him again. "You don't deserve this."

Marnie started to shake again, tears running down her face. She wrapped her arms around him, letting the sobs overtake her.

Soon, the girl had drifted into a steady sleep. Alex let out a sigh as he laid her down on his bed. He descended the stairs to see his mother. "She's asleep."

"That girl needs to stay here with us for a while. Getting kicked out all the time can't be good on her psyche," the woman said, shaking her head.

Alex nodded. "I know, mom. She just cried herself to sleep. I've barely ever seen her cry. So, it's okay if she stays here for a while if she can't work something out tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Of course. Marnie's always welcome here, you know that. She knows that." She let out a sigh. "What kind of mother does that girl have, to kick her out for her beliefs..."

"The kind that used to hit her."

* * *

Marnie woke the next morning to an empty room. She looked at the clock, stretching carefully. She winced when she braced a bruise that was growing on her hip. Shaking her head, she sat up, yawning. It was only nine o'clock, when Alex was usually asleep, so she was surprised when the door opened to reveal the blond boy carrying a plate of food. The girl backed up to lean against the wall, hissing when her lower back hit it, and looked back up at him. "Thanks, 'Lex..." she said quietly.

He put the plate on her lap, sitting on the computer chair that was still by the desk. He looked at her for a moment as she carefully leaned over to eat, wincing when she bent down too far. He sighed. "Where'd she get you this time, Marnie?"

The girl sighed. She put the plate carefully on the mattress next to her, lifting up the hem of her shirt to reveal bruises forming on her hips, looking to circle around to her lower back. She replaced the shirt, taking her plate up again, and started eating. "It's no big deal. It's not like it's a new thing. And it's not like it's going to happen again."

Alex shook his head. "Slammed into the door?" The girl nodded, taking a bite of the french toast before her. The boy looked away. "At least you'll be out of there today."

The dark-haired girl looked at her plate before looking back up. "Yeah. I'm gonna go to AWC first, though. I'll get my stuff later."

* * *

"And there's Phil Punk with yet another tap out to the Anaconda Vice! And that's all we have for you, folks. Come back next week, we'll have Punk against Chris Sabin, the up and coming high flyer!" Marnie switched off her headset, looking around at the crowd, before walking backstage. She was caught slightly offguard when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled into it. "Well, if that isn't a hello."

Phil smirked. "That's more than a hello if you ask me." He laughed, starting toward the locker rooms.

The girl sighed, reaching a hand out to lace her fingers with his. They got to the locker room shortly, and she waited outside while he got changed. Upon returning, he looked at her.

She'd lowered her head thoughtfully, trying to figure out a way to bring up the topic of her mother. Her dark hair was falling into her face, and her expression was saddened. Her green eyes were starting to brim with tears.

Phil put an arm over her shoulders, causing her to look up at him. Concern evident on his face, he steered her outside of the gym, stopping a few feet from the door. "What's wrong, baby?"

She opened her mouth to talk, but paused to take a shuddering breath, lest she start crying again. Calmed, she responded, "My mother kicked me out, for good this time, and I have no where to stay..."

The man put a hand on her cheek, causing her to look up at him. A smile crossed his face. "That all, baby? You can stay with me. My apartment's got room."

She looked at him for a moment before a smile crossed her face. "Are you sure, Phil?"

He nodded, kissing her deeply before responding. "Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go get your stuff."

* * *

After loading the couple of bags of clothes she owned onto the back of Phil's motorcycle, Marnie walked quickly across the street. She knocked on Alex's door, surprised when he answered for once. "Hey 'Lex. Just letting you know... I worked something out at the show today. I'm gonna stay with Phil until I'm back on my feet."

The blond's face fell a bit, though he nodded. "All right. Well... Just... Come see me tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded. "I'm only a few streets down, don't worry. And besides, after Sabin looses this week, you fight him and you've got a shot at Phil. So I'll be seeing you every week anyway, right?"

Alex nodded. "Y-yeah. Of course." He wrapped his arms around the girl in a hug. "Be careful, okay?"

She hugged him back. "Of course I will, 'Lex. I'll call you later."

With that, the girl parted from him and returned to the man waiting for her across the street. She quickly straddled the bike behind him.

Phil turned his head. "What was the hug about?" he asked, almost sounding suspicious.

"He's my best friend. That's all."

The man nodded, still looking suspicious, and drove to the house a few streets away.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Marnie called Alex every night, and the two saw each other almost as often. He watched as her bruises diminished, until they were no more than memories on the two people's minds.

Phil watched the two become closer and closer, despite their newfound distance. And as their affections grew, so too did his jealousy.

* * *

_Oh dear... Jealous Punk, affectionate Shelley, healing Marnie... The next chapter will include a lot of flashback, revealing a lot about Marnie's ways, and her relationship with her mother, how she met Alex, the whole shebang. Anyway... Review please! I'd really appreciate them! They make me happy! And that's the bottom line..._


	4. Memories Repeat

_So, continuation... Last chapter determined where exactly I'm going with this, just as a hint, so... I own nothing. The only thing that's mine is Marnie and the storyline. Keep an eye out for more from me! If you like Marnie, you might also like Kae, from Extreme Training. Anyway, enough shameless advertising... To the story!_

* * *

_**A month later**_

Marnie sat on Alex's bed, knees pulled up to her chest, talking to the boy. She pushed a hand through her dark hair, sighing. "She hasn't even called. Dad says she's acting like I never existed."

"Well, isn't that better for you, though? I mean, I remember when you wished that she'd forget you were born," the blond said, looking at her placidly.

Marnie's mind drifted back to one day in particular, when Alex had snuck over to her house.

_Marnie was living in her parent's basement, paying way more rent than she should've been paying. She locked the door to the upper part of the house, tears running down her face, so she could hide. She walked over to her bed and sat on it when she heard a light knock from the window above her._

_Looking up, she spotted Alex and opened the window. The boy crawled down and sat next to her. He put an arm over her shoulders. "Mom says I can stay the night if you need me."_

_Marnie nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest, and rested her head on her arms, trying not to look at him._

_He noticed this and questioned, "She did it again, huh?"_

_The dark-haired girl shifted her gaze to him, putting on a stony expression. Her right eye stayed out of sight. "What else is new, right? I mean, I'm only 16. She still controls me. Which means this will happen. Often."_

_Alex sighed, hugging her closer. "It shouldn't be happening."_

_"It's not even that bad..." The girl shook her head, lifting her head up. She revealed a blackened eye, swelling as they spoke._

_The blond gasped quietly, putting a hand on her cheek. He ran his thumb carefully over the lowest area of the bruise, causing her to cringe. "Jesus, Marn, you look like you've been wrestling."_

_Marnie shook her head. "It's not that bad. Trust me. The last time was worse, remember?"_

_Alex shook his head, thinking back to the last set of bruises, the set that caused her to cover half of her face for the better part of two months. He looked down for a moment, observing the green color on her forearms and the purple black on the visible area of her waist. The blond wrapped his arms around her again. "I'll get you out of here, Marn. I promise you that."_

_The dark-haired girl leaned into him, letting her eyes slide shut. "I just wish she'd forget I was here. Forget that I was born."_

Reality sank back in slowly as the girl heard Alex's phone ringing. She let out a laugh at the ringtone. "Really, 'Lex? Merideth Brooks?"

The blond shrugged, grinning sheepishly, and answered the phone to stop the embarassing song.

XsXeX

Alex sat at his computer later that night, searching for tickets to another concert. "Morrisey... she doesn't like them much. Killswitch... she just saw them. Default... too popular... What's this?" he mumbled to himself, clicking on one of the bands. "F4... Why does that sound familiar...?" Searching a song by the band, he discovered why the name was familiar. It was the first concert the pair had gone to together.

_A 17 year old Marnie stood near an 18 year old Alex, waiting anxiously. "So, how'd you find this band? I thought you only liked the mainstream stuff..."_

_Alex laughed. "You've sparked my interest in the underground bands. They made me curious. I like the sound. I bought tickets."_

_The dark-haired girl nodded. "Mosh pit?" she questioned, tilting her head._

_The blond shrugged. "Possibly?"_

_A smile crossed her face. "Cool."_

_Soon the two were in the concert, in their front row seats. Marnie was jumping up and down, clearly excited to see the band. "So I guess you like their music, huh Marn?"_

_"Never heard them before."_

_Alex eyed her for a moment, eyebrow raised, before looking away as the lights dimmed and the band took the stage. A rolling drum beat echoed out into the audience, and then the band was playing._

_At the end of the __song, the crowd went wild, Marnie included. She stopped jumping and let out a loud yell, causing the singer to look down at her with an amused smile before she started speaking. "Thank you all! My name is Missy Leigh! On the guitar, we have KB Crawford! Bass, Leesie, and drums, Rynne Janine! We are F4!" The crowd started cheering again, and then the next song started up._

_Marnie threw her arms around Alex's neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you so much, 'Lex! This is great!"_

With a smile, Alex clicked on the button to purchase two tickets. Nothing like a surprise to show her he still cared.

XsXeX

Marnie leaned back against the wall near the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. Phil walked in from the next room. He raised an eyebrow at the girl before sitting next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder lightly.

The dark-haired girl pushed her short locks out of her eyes and rested her head on her arms. She turned her face toward the man. "Hey baby," she whispered.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for a moment before sitting back. "You ready to do commentary tomorrow?"

She nodded sleepily, eyes partially closed. "Yeah, I guess so. It's you and Sabin, finally, right?" she asked, remembering the well-anticipated match having been cancelled a few months prior.

Phil nodded and leaned back to lay on the bed near where Marnie sat. "Yeah. And pretty boy's gonna lose. Again," he finished arrogantly.

Marnie shook her head slightly, letting out a sigh, before laying back to rest her head on the man's chest. "Don't underestimate the ones you think are small. They surprise people."

XsXeX

"Guess who's coming back to town?" Alex said with a small smirk. He held a pair of tickets out in front of him, for Marnie to see.

The girl ran a hand through her hair again before taking one of them. Her eyes widened visibly. "No freakin' way. 'Lex, how'd you get these tickets?! They've been sold out for weeks! Only the people on the message board even knew they were here!"

The blond's smile never faultered. "I have my ways." He put an arm over her shoulders. "Now. These tickets are for tonight. Which means, I have already called into the AWC and you do not have to do commentary tonight. They got that kid, Bourne, to do it for now. He'll be back to wrestling tomorrow. But, tonight, we go to see F4."

At that moment, Phil walked up to the two where they stood on Alex's porch. "What is this I hear? You're supposed to do commentary on my match, Marnie."

The green eyed girl winced before shifting her gaze to her boyfriend. "I know, but... These tickets sold out as soon as they were put up, and almost no one even knew about the show. And they won't be back in town for a long time. Please baby, understand..."

Raising an eyebrow, Phil looked at Alex with an almost threatening glint in his eyes, before softening his gaze to look at Marnie. "All right. Fine. I'll wrestle, you go see the band. We'll talk when you get home." He pressed a kiss to Marnie before starting back toward his bike, calling over his shoulder, "You better be careful for my girl too, Martin!"

XsXeX

"God, they were amazing!" Marnie spoke, readjusting her green and black gloves. Alex shifted his gaze from the road for a moment with a smile before continuing to drive.

"Knew you'd like them," he said, pushing the play button on his c.d. player. When Champion's growling words started to pierce the air, he spoke again. "What was up with Phil this afternoon, by the way? He seemed awful suspicious of you."

Marnie sighed, sitting a little lower in her seat, and listened to the music a moment before answering. "He's just nervous, that's all. He doesn't like to think he might lose me."

XsXeX

"So," Phil said dangerously. Marnie sat on their bed, backed against the wall. Phil stood over her, presence angry.

Recognising the tone as one from her past, she backed away a little farther. She shook her head and tears sprang to her eyes in nervousness.

"The pretty boy's little girl band meant more to you than seeing me?" he growled, stepping a little closer.

Marnie shook her head again, holding back a whimper.

Anger boiling, Phil pulled his hand back before smacking it across her face.

The dark-haired girl moved with the hit in an attempt to make it less rough. She hit the bed, holding her jaw carefully. Tears streamed carelessly down her face. She averted her eyes for a moment before raising them to look at Phil again.

The man breathed heavily for a moment before calming. "Don't let that happen again." He left the room then, leaving Marnie holding her jaw, wondering why history was repeating.

XsXeX

Alex winced at the exact moment Marnie had been hit, not knowing why. He had a twisting feeling in his stomach, nervous almost. He sat up from where he laid on his bed, looking around for a moment, before deciding to go down into his kitchen, where he'd left his phone.

Several minutes later, he was coming up the stairs again, glass of tea in hand. His phone went off in his pocket as he closed his door, signaling the reception of a text message. He took a sip of his drink, placing the glass on his bedside table, and sat on his bed before reading it. His eyes widened slightly at the words he'd received from Marnie.

_It's happening again._

* * *

_Oh dear, more drama, more drama. For the next week, I will be updating more quickly, especially this one in particular, because I want to finish it. So! I do not think Phil would ever really do this to a woman, personally, though I do not know what kind of person he really is. I simply warped him to fit my creative purposes._

_So! Reviews, please! They make me feel that my writing is not pure and utter crap. Heheh. Let me know what you think! And that's the bottom line..._


	5. Discontinuation Notice

This story has been temporarily discontinued. Before reviewers and watchers of this story get angry, I do have good reason. I'm not fully sure where to go with the story at this point. Until I can get some more ideas going, find some more inspiration regarding it, I don't want to leave it open and have you wondering where the updates are and why they're taking so long. It might take a while for me to get the ideas, figure out how to word what I want to say next, and all such things. Until I've got ideas and everything, I'm going to discontinue the fic. This way, I'm not stuck sitting here trying to think of a way to continue a story I've got no more spark for.

Other stories will be posted and completed prior to this one, most likely. This is not because I've completely given up. It's simply because I have no juice left in this one. I'll make sure you get informed of updates if and when they occur.

Thank you for understanding. I'll take suggestions in reviews if you've got an idea of how to continue the story.

~Kae


End file.
